Etienne
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor=Rob Rackstraw |gender=Male |country_of_origin= France |basis=SNCF BB 9004 |power_type=Electric |type= |configuration=Bo-Bo |wheels=8 |top_speed=206 mph |builder(s)=Jeumont-Schneider |year_built=1954 |railway=SNCF}} Etienne is a French electric engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He was a contender in the Great Race, which he won. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Etienne competed in the Great Railway Show during the events of The Great Race, competing in the speed competition of the same name. He, along with the other eleven contestants for the show, came to Sodor by mistake when the ferry they were on accidentally stopped at Sodor instead of England. After Gordon was forced to drop out of the race, Etienne fought with Spencer for first place. Spencer nearly won, but the electric engine managed to pass Spencer at the last second, winning the race and setting a new world rail speed record. After the Great Railway Show ended, Etienne left the Mainland and returned to France. Persona Etienne is described as being polite and gentlemanly, as he only joined the Great Railway Show to have fun and meet new friends. Technical Details Basis Etienne is based on SNCF's BB 9003 and 9004 electric locomotives, built by Jeumont-Schneider of Paris in 1952 and 1954, respectively. On March 29th, 1955, 9004 broke the world speed record for a locomotive when it reached a speed of 331 kilometres per hour on a run from between Bordeaux and Dax, Landes. Taken out of service in 1973, 9004 has been preserved and is on display at the Cité du Train in Mulhouse. Etienne'sbasis.jpg|Etienne's basis Livery Etienne is painted white and dark blue with red and silver lining and red wheels, the colours of the French flag. He carries his name on a silver nameplate. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Erik Schäffler (Germany) * Alan Bravo (Latin America) Trivia * Etienne is the fourth engine to have a moustache, the first being Earnest, the second being Iron Duke, and the third being Coran. He is also the first engine in the television series to have a moustache. * Etienne is the first catenary-powered electric engine to be introduced in the television series, and the first ever in either series to be physically seen, as the Peel Godred Engines were never shown except for one in the railway safety book, More Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends. * Despite being an electric-powered locomotive, Etienne has been incorrectly described as a Diesel-Electric locomotive in The Great Race. Furthermore, when the international engines get off the ferry at Brendam Docks, Etienne is seen travelling under his own power without the assistance of a catenary, although, this could likely be a mistake. * His TrackMaster prototype depicts him with side-rods, unlike his actual TV series appearance. * The red panel that has his front coupling resembles a necktie. ** Additionally, Etienne's livery is similar to a french sailor's uniform. Quotes Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wood es:Etienne he:אטיין ja:エティエンヌ pl:Etienne Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Electric locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters